


「哈利x珀西」庇护

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [72]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *R*私设与OOC*死亡圣器时期*究竟是谁在庇护谁
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 2





	「哈利x珀西」庇护

艾伯特·伦考恩不像是思想细腻的人，他有六英尺高，铁塔般的身形，胳膊的肌肉块非常发达，仅凭外貌他更适合去当乌姆里奇的贴身保镖，但艾伯特·伦考恩是一个巫师，专门抓捕“不良分子”的凶悍男巫，连新任的魔法部长对他的态度都比较客气。从那些职位较低、胆量也一般的巫师面对他时的不安反应来看，这人很厉害，不能惹。  
可是同时他又踏入了赫敏的鼻血糖陷阱，哈利想他可能并没什么智慧，大部分时间还是以恐吓和暴力使人屈服。  
伦考恩也许脑子比高尔夫球还小，但喝了复方汤剂的哈利可不是。  
珀西·韦斯莱站在盥洗台前，现在是伦考恩模样的哈利可以轻易地捕捉到镜子里他的神情，了然又屈辱，眼底那么激烈的不甘和恨意挣扎着被某种坚定压制，扣着台沿的指关节用力得发白。  
珀西猛地转过身来，哈利惊讶地看到他的手搭在领结上，尽管他竭尽全力却仍在发抖的手有些发狠地抽掉束得端端正正的领带，接着外套的扣子被他自己解开，当珀西开始解扣到顶的衬衣时，哈利感到一阵眩晕，他终于明白了刚才在电梯里韦斯莱先生的警告，“离我儿子远点，伦考恩。”亚瑟·韦斯莱这么说，音节从他的紧咬的牙关里挤出来。  
只是真相恐怕比所有人能想到的更为残酷。

“你在干什么？”哈利的嗓子发干，眼见着珀西·韦斯莱——金妮·韦斯莱的哥哥，他好朋友罗恩·韦斯莱的哥哥，他最不喜欢的一个韦斯莱，逐渐向他袒露着身体。  
“您跟着我进来不就是为了这个？”珀西将衬衣下摆抽了出来，平静地直视着哈利。  
哈利没有意识到他悲凉的怒气在伦考恩的脸上会以怎样的模样呈现，他只知道他触到了某个不该被他知道的事实，哈利握紧了拳头，转过身向外走，伦考恩的大脚砸在地砖上发出沉重、猛烈的动静，这仿佛拽动了红发人的神经，“等等——”伦考恩的胳膊被苍白的手轻轻拉住，“对不起，先生。”哈利听见珀西的道歉，那个总是得意洋洋地将背脊挺得笔直的男生代表语气变得谦卑的道歉。  
“请您…再给我一次机会。”  
“我会好好表现的。”

伦考恩毋庸置疑是个蠢货，但这和他拥有折磨人的手段并不冲突，比起珀西敞开的衬衣下青紫的痕迹，说不准伦考恩更着迷于他行为上所表现出的顺从和骨子里透出的抵抗，反差往往激起更强的征服欲和控制欲。  
哈利像长在他站着的那块斜纹方格地砖上一般，他努力地做出一副腻味的表情，内心企盼红发人能够停止他现在的动作。  
不，他做的不够，那个混蛋又有了新的折磨他的好点子，就这样站在面前，逼迫他主动献上身体。珀西看了一眼伦考恩，体格强壮的恶棍脸上喜怒莫测，正在用一种审视的眼神盯着他。  
“Master…”珀西摘掉了眼镜，像是取走了一部分自尊。他在哈利的身前跪了下来，双膝重重撞击冷硬地砖的声音在哈利的大脑里回荡。  
哈利震惊地倒退了一步，靠在墙上试图思索出一条出路，怎么会这样，珀西为什么要这么做，那些痕迹显然不是一两次的施虐所造成的，是什么让他碾碎了自己的骄傲铺在这样的恶棍脚下。  
可是哈利不敢开口，事态至此他除了继续维持住伦考恩的形象别无选择，被曾经口口声声宣称忠于魔法部的珀西·韦斯莱识破身份不是好选择，他也无从得知罗恩和赫敏有没有找到挂坠盒，他困在眼下难以面对却又无法否认极富诱惑力的场面中。  
珀西也在观察着他，西装裤是掩藏不住伦考恩的勃起的，假如他确实勃起的话。这个该死的淫棍像是打定主意了今天非得由他主动讨好般，斜倚着墙不动声色地等待他的下一步行动。  
恼怒的呼吸声被迫表演成饥渴的呻吟，红发青年的脸因为羞耻而涨得通红，但他的双手毫不迟疑地抚摸上自己的胸膛，从脖颈往下贴着皮肤带着浓厚色情意味地滑动，“主人，看我…”  
珀西跪在地上，他的双腿岔得更开了，左手用力揉捏着乳头，右手探入裤中暧昧地移动，看得出他想让自己显得淫荡，从而能尽快勾起对方的欲望，尽快结束这场灾难。  
这对于在性方面毫无经验的救世主，他所目睹的已经超出了他能忍受的自制力范围，哈利感觉到他的阴茎正在勃起，急切地顶在内裤的棉布料上，龟头撑涨着让他备受煎熬，哈利不敢再让目光跟随着珀西手上的动作，他只好盯着珀西的嘴唇发愣，它被它的主人紧咬着，尖尖的犬齿深陷入软肉。哈利不可抑制地想起韦斯莱先生在电梯里对他——对艾伯特·伦考恩怒目而视的场景，他还不知道…  
“松开。”伦考恩低沉沙哑的嗓音从哈利的嘴里冒出，惊动了正在机械地撸动自己阴茎的珀西，“张开嘴。”别伤害你自己，虽然哈利对于伦考恩和珀西间的关系还未了解，但他至少能看出来这违背了珀西的意志，无论珀西·韦斯莱和他的家人吵得怎样天翻地覆，他都不应当被如此对待，像一个廉价的性玩具一样被玩弄和羞辱。  
哈利向珀西走近的举动却让珀西咬的更紧了，几乎下一秒那里就会渗出血来，“别让我说第二遍。”哈利用伦考恩的口吻掩住伪装者的心虚，“张嘴。”  
伦考恩不一定看得懂他眼中的挣扎和愤然，哈利看的很清楚，直到下一秒珀西将他伸出来拨开牙关的手指含进嘴里吞吐，他才明白他想表达的宽厚的行为由伦考恩的躯体展现出来只会是变本加厉的折辱。  
哈利僵在了原地，指头上传来的濡湿让他躯壳内真正的灵魂都躁动起来，珀西挪动着脑袋颇有技术性的熟练讨好使哈利的心下沉到胃里，阴茎往上挺立。他看见珀西谨慎地扫了他一眼，然后他听见他的裤链被拉下的声响，珀西半勃的肉棒可怜地垂在褪至大腿间的裤子上，原先握着他自己的手将哈利的阴茎掏了出来。  
伦考恩的阴茎像他本人一样狰狞霸道，粗长、颜色丑陋的棒状物在苍白的手间撸动，哈利慌张地抽出了被含住的手指，赶在珀西投来怀疑的眼神前握成拳锤在墙上。男人敏感的肉茎被人有技巧地套弄，哈利头皮发麻地看着珀西头顶的发旋和脆弱的颈项向他的下身凑近。  
珀西·韦斯莱在给他口交。  
这个事实比高热的口腔更锐利地击中了哈利，伦考恩低哑混浊的粗喘喷散在空气中，哈利低头看着珀西·韦斯莱，看他双手安静地摆放在膝盖上，尽可能地将那根丑恶的东西纳入嘴中。复方汤剂改变了哈利的模样却不会改变身体接受刺激的敏感程度，喉头的软肉挤压着龟头，模范学生的舌头还在艰难地围着柱身打转，珀西眼眶里蓄起的水汽哈利可以发誓说那绝不是生理上的难受促成的。  
罪恶感和矛盾压迫着哈利，被湿润口腔服务的快感加重了它们，等哈利意识到他的手——伦考恩巨大的手掌捧着珀西·韦斯莱的脸颊的时候，这个举动看上去更像是把红发人的脑袋往自己腿间按，而事实上，他在为他难过，尽管他有些无法从快感中分辨出这些感觉。他想用伦考恩肌肉发达的身材搂住身前这具单薄的身体，但他不能这么做，因为这并不会产生任何安慰，甚至会导致他们找挂坠盒的计划出岔。  
奇怪的是，期间没有任何人路过盥洗室，也就是说没有任何中断这场“服务”的外在借口，空气中弥漫着情欲的味道和舔舐的水声，哈利的双腿发软，他的阴茎在珀西嘴里勃勃跳动抽搐，他想推开红发人的脑袋，却在掌心触及对方耳后细腻的肌理后短暂地犹豫了一秒，就在那刻，珀西给了他一个要命的吮吸，哈利的喉间滚动着模糊卑劣的呻吟，精液一股股地射进了珀西的口中。  
珀西柔顺地跪在伦考恩腿边，紧抿着嘴唇看着他，像在等待某种指令训练得当的宠物，但他看起来还是很干净，即使嘴里还含着男人的浊液。那些锁骨上被凶狠啃咬后留下的痕迹也许是伦考恩恼火又无法用语言挑出他的错处后的惩罚，人很难忍住不在白墙上留下肮脏的脚印，他们总想着让干净整洁的东西变得堕落狼狈。  
鬼使神差地，哈利点了点头，他瞧见珀西喉头上下滑动，咽下了他的精液。  
事情没有如哈利所想的那样就此结束，珀西像是在魔药课上那样，熟知哪一步该往坩埚里加哪一种材料似的，他站了起来，双膝磕的通红，一声不吭地转过身趴在盥洗台边，皮带连同裤子落在地砖上叩出发闷的声音，珀西按部就班地向后伸手，掰开他自己的臀部向着哈利摇晃，“主人…”  
“我想要。”

你真的是这样想的吗，珀西。哈利心想。  
哈利想叫停，说他不再对他感兴趣，以后也不会有。他被某件东西吸抓住了目光——一根肉色的细绳漏在隐秘之处，牵引着哈利不安的好奇心，他勾住那截细线往外扯，同时他关心着珀西的反应。细绳带出了一颗透明珠子，不止一颗。  
哈利每拽出一颗珠子，手掌下的肉体便无法控制地在轻颤，在伦考恩的手下珀西比任何时候都显得单薄易折。哈利不知道哪里涌上来的冲动，他粗暴地把红发人拉了起来，仗着伦考恩的身高轻易地将珀西的脑袋按在肩膀处，手掌覆在裸露的腰间，动作间带上了真正的伦考恩会有的急躁，珀西的脸冲着他的肩膀，哈利看不见也不想看见珀西此刻的表情，他的手不留情不停歇地将那串仿佛没完没了的珠子抽了出来。  
哈利觉得他肩膀处的衣物有些潮湿，“我对你没兴趣了。”他用伦考恩的声音残忍地宣布，“听明白了吗，珀西·韦斯莱。”  
“别在我面前出现，明白吗？”哈利想他一定要找到那个真正的恶棍给他吃上狠狠一记一忘皆空，最好让他去圣芒戈和洛哈特作伴。哈利故作凶狠但手下没有使劲，不去想推开珀西时那些微妙的留恋，转身意图走出盥洗室。  
“您再也不会亲自给罗恩·韦斯莱——嗯——我的弟弟“配制”特效药了，是吗？”*  
哈利捏紧了拳头，紧到指关节发出了脆响，“再也不会。”  
珀西看着伦考恩从他的视野中消失，虽然他几乎全裸，身上有着各种不堪的痕迹，但他看起来如释重负。

END

*罗恩当时是让陋居的老食尸鬼装病来着，魔法部还去查证了，私设珀西当真了呗


End file.
